


Carry On, Simon

by angelsfalling16



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Book: Carry On, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Set not too long after Carry On takes place, Baz and Simon are happy boyfriends.





	Carry On, Simon

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first fic I ever wrote for this ship, but I forgot about it. I finally decided to post it though, so here it is.

**Simon**

Baz and I are in my room, and he is making me go through my closet, so he can decide what he thinks I should get rid of because it looks too childish or it’s too big or too warn out or whatever. It isn’t the first time he’s done this, and I really don’t mind. I step out of the bathroom where I’ve just changed into my favorite jeans and a t-shirt. I’ve got a jumper pulled on over it.

“Hey, that’s mine,” Baz says. He’s right. I stole it from him back when we were at Watford. I’ve never worn it before today, and I’ve never admitted that I took it either. He smiles up at me from his seat on the edge of my bed. “It looks good on you, but I don’t remember you taking it. I thought I had lost it somewhere.”

It’s my turn to smile now as I think back to that day. I was mad at him for some reason or another, so I thought I would take something of is. He didn’t have much, so I just took one of the many jumpers he had hanging in his closet.  I didn’t really think it would make him mad, but I was secretly glad that I had something of his hidden away in my closet.

“I took it from your closet once when I was mad at you,” I say stepping closer to him. He stands and walks over to me.

“That must be why it looks so good. Because it’s mine.” Before I can think of something to say to that his lips are on mine.

His hands are on my hips already, but my hands move slower. At first, I place them on his shoulders, but then I slowly move them down the buttons on his shirt. I slip two of my fingers between the buttons and slowly rub his stomach. It’s smooth and I can feel it move as he breathes. Without really thinking, I undo one of the buttons and start to slide my whole hand into shirt. He gasps and pulls away from me.

I quickly pull my hand back, afraid that I’ve done something wrong. I must frown because he shakes his head and smiles before quickly removing his shirt completely. Before I can think about whether I should be removing my shirt too, he begins kissing me again.

This time he has one hand tangled in my hair and the other gently grazing my side. I place my hands on his shoulders again and softly trail the fingers of my right hand down his side. He shivers, and I grin against his mouth. I slowly take in the feel of his skin and the muscles in his stomach. I feel like I could do this for hours. I love the feel of his skin.

“Hey, Si – Oh! Sorry.” Baz and I pull apart from each other, but this time we manage to do it without acting guilty. It’s Penny, and she sounds more annoyed than sorry.

**Penelope**  

“Don’t you knock?” Simon asks me once he turns around. He steps in front of Baz, almost like he’s trying to hide the fact that Baz is standing there without a shirt on. I’m not sure he even realizes that he has moved. Baz doesn’t look like he really cares if I see him shirtless or not.

“Don’t you lock?” I retort. Baz picks up his shirt from the floor and moves into the bathroom without a word. “I just got home from classes, and I came to see if you wanted to go get dinner. But it looks like you’ve already had dessert.” I say with a smirk.

Simon’s cheeks redden, and he grabs a pillow from his bed and chucks it at me. I laugh and toss it back. It’s fun to tease Simon and Baz about their relationship, especially considering how they were before.

I hear the shower turn on in Simon’s bathroom and cock an eyebrow. “Well…I guess I’ll be going now. It sounds like he’s waiting for you.”

I watch as Simon’s cheeks turn even redder. “I –. It’s not --. We’re not--.”

“It’s okay, Simon. I was just kidding. I’ll see you later.”

**Baz**

I needed to cool down, so I took a shower. I didn’t say anything to either Bunce or Snow; I just walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I didn’t want to stop when she came in, but a part of me was almost afraid of how far Snow and I would have gone if she hadn’t interrupted.

Snow is much more experienced than I am, and I’m always worried that I’ll make a wrong move or something. I hadn’t even kissed anyone before him, and he had been with Agatha for three years.

I try hard not to think about how far he might have gone with her. I didn’t even really think about it when I took my shirt off. But his hand felt so good rubbing my stomach, and I wanted to know what he would do if the shirt wasn’t there.

I shake my head and pull on a clean shirt. I can’t walk out there without a shirt on or he’ll think that I’m expecting to pick up where we left off. I hope we can, but I don’t want to seem like that’s all I want from him.

I have a few spare clothing pieces in Snow’s bathroom in case I ever need them. They smell like his laundry soap, and I love it. I straighten my clothes and use the wetness of my hair to slick it back. Snow likes it better when I let it just hang, and I love it even more when he pushes his fingers through my hair to mess it up. I take a deep breath to steady myself and step out of the bathroom.

**Simon**

Baz walks out of the bathroom with his hair slicked back and clothes back on. I resist the urge to just walk over and mess up his hair. I am also slightly disappointed that he has a shirt on now. I’m not sure I want him to take it off again because I felt like I was about to lose myself in him when he did a moment ago.

“What’d Bunce want?” Baz asks, still standing just outside of the bathroom.

My cheeks warm slightly as I think about what she said about dessert. “Dinner,” I say.

“I see. I guess she also saw us...having dessert.” He cracks a smile, and I realize that he had heard everything that Penny had said.

I’m unsure what to say so I walk over to him and whisper in his ear quietly, “at least it was good dessert.” I press my lips to his jaw, just below his ear, afraid to see the look on his face as I say that. It sounded pretty stupid to me. I’m terrible at flirting.

It must have been okay though because he spins us around and pushes me up against the wall. I smile at him and say, “not too long ago, I would have thought you were going to bite me and suck me dry if you ever got me pushed up against the wall.”

Baz sneers at me for a moment, but then he smirks in the way only Baz knows how. “I could still bite you, you know?”

“But then you’d be stuck with me forever,” I say before pulling him against me. Our lips still don’t meet though. We’re both too busy thinking about what that would mean. If Baz bit me and we were both immortal. Would we still want to be together that long?

**Baz**

I would love to spend the rest of forever with Simon, but is that something he would want? And if I bit him, would I be able to stop myself from sucking him dry? I hope so, but I’ve never bitten a human before. I have had so many first with Simon. Is this a first that he would even want to risk?

**Simon**

I think I would want to be with Baz forever, but this conversation is too serious to get through right now. Luckily, Baz seems to want to move past if for now, too. He kisses the mole on my neck and makes a trail of feather soft kisses to my lips. I sigh as his lips finally brush against mine.

I place my hands in his hair, running my fingers through it so that it falls down around his face. I feel him smile against my mouth. This time, it’s his hand rubbing my stomach. His fingers rub against the skin just beneath the hem of my shirt. He starts to pull his mouth away, but I gently bite his bottom lip and tug on it.

**Baz**

Snow pulls on my lower lip with his teeth, and I grip his hips with my hands pushing harder against him.

“Simon…” a low moan escapes my lips as I say his name. I love the way his face lights up when I say his name, but I don’t want to say it too often or that look would begin to fade. His fingers tangle in my hair for a moment after the sound leaves my lips and then, he’s the one doing the pushing. He walks us backward until we get to his bed, and he pushes me down on top of it.

He’s on all fours above me, and I don’t wait for him to lean down and kiss me. I push myself up and press my lips to his, and he presses back with just as much enthusiasm. I pull him down on top of me. He rests there for a moment, our lips still pressed together, before he rolls over to lay beside me like he’s afraid that his weight will hurt me. Sometimes he forgets that I have super strength.

I wrap my legs around his, and he pushes his body against mine in response. I decide to do something that I have always wanted to try so I pull my lips slightly away from him. He starts to frown so I kiss the corner of his mouth. Then, I slowly roll the tip of my tongue around the edge of his lower lip. He’s always licking his bottom lip, and I’ve been wondering for years now what it would feel like if I were to try doing it. It feels fantastic, almost as good as kissing him does. A deep sigh escapes his mouth, not quite a moan. I begin to wonder what it would take to get him to lose that small bit of control. For me, all it took was him biting my bottom lip.

I try that with him, careful not to use my fangs and not to bite too hard. It works. He moans, almost like he’s growling at me, which he used to do a lot. This is much better though. I feel my cheeks warm with blood. I made sure to feed just before coming to Snow’s house so that I could stay for a while without getting hungry. I bury my face in his neck, hoping that he doesn’t notice how red my face is.

**Simon**

I can’t stop the moan that escapes my mouth when he bites my lip like I did to him. He blushes when I do, and it’s the cutest thing ever. He buries his face in my neck, and I take a moment to breathe. We’ve been moving around my room kissing for a while now. I think we both need to take a moment to calm down.

“Baz?” I say, my voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, Snow?” he murmurs into my neck.

I don’t want to stop or to push him away from me, but I have to. “I, uh, I need a minute. Okay? Just to catch my breath and calm down.”

He pulls away from me, and I know he understands what I mean. He kisses the mole on my neck once more before pushing himself up off of my bed.

I grab his hand, “I didn’t mean that I needed you to leave. I just need a moment.”

He smiles at me. “I’m not leaving. I just think I need a tiny bit more space if I’m going to calm down.” He looks down at the floor bashfully as he says this. “I’m just going to sit right here at your desk for a moment.

I nod at him and yawn. I fall asleep not too long after that.

**Baz**

I watch his chest rise and fall as he sleeps. He’s still wearing my jumper that I never knew he took. I lost it a few years ago, and I never suspected that he might have taken it. It looks good on him, so I don’t really care that he stole it. I haven’t been able to watch him sleep much since we left Watford. That was back when I never thought it was even possible for him to feel the same way about me or a way for us to get through this with both of us alive.

It feels weird to just sit and watch him sleep, but I don’t want to leave. I can’t just get into bed with him either because I don’t know if he would want me there, and honestly, I feel kind of nervous just thinking about it. I walk over to him and pull the blanket on his bed up over him. Then, I go grab one of the spare blankets he has in his closet and spread it out on the floor beside his bed.

“You don’t have to sleep on the floor,” Snow murmurs. I look at him, but his eyes are still closed. I stay still for a moment, unsure if he means that I should lay on the bed next to him. He opens his eyes and holds out a hand. “You can come lay next to me, okay?” He scoots over to the other side of the bed still holding out his hand. I take it and lie on the bed next to him on top of the blanket. The corners of his mouth turn down slightly, but he doesn’t say anything.

I intertwine our fingers and my press my lips to his forward. He kisses me lightly, and we both smile. We lie like that with our hands together all night.

**Simon**

I open my eyes and Baz is stretched out on the bed beside me. This is the first time I can ever remember waking up before him. His face is turned towards mine, but his hair has fallen in front of his eyes. I gently run my fingers through it and push it to the side. He stirs a bit, and I pull my hand back. He doesn’t wake though.

I lay my hand on his chest and watch the rise and fall while feeling every beat of his heart. He definitely isn’t dead, even if he doesn’t believe that.

“Baz,” I whisper in his ear. “Baz wake up.” He doesn’t move so I gently shake the hand that rests on his chest. His eyes pop open, and I smile. “Good morning, darling.” He moves his face quickly and surprises me with a kiss.

**Baz**

I’ve always wondered what it would be like if Simon woke me up. Then, he called me darling like I’ve been secretly wishing he would. I immediately had to kiss because of the happiness I felt when he said it. The happiness is short-lived, though, because there is a knock at the door. Simon growls quietly and I tell him just to ignore it.

“Are you decent in there?” Bunce calls with a laugh. I sneer in the direction in the door, knowing that she’ll just come in anyway if we don’t answer her soon. Simon looks to me with a question in his eyes. I nod my head and sit up.

“We’re good,” Simon calls out, and Bunce bounces into the room.

Bunce nods in my direction before turning towards Simon. It’s still taking her a bit to get used to seeing me all of the time like this, but she doesn’t seem to really mind. I don’t mind her too much either, although there are times like this and last night when she seems to have the worst timing. Part of me thinks she’s doing it on purpose, just to annoy me or maybe to check on Simon.

“Since we didn’t have dinner together last night, I thought we could have breakfast together instead. I even went out and got some sour cherry scones.” I watch as Simon’s face lights up. He loves food in general, but sour cherry scones are his absolute favorite. I fight the urge to lean over and kiss the dimple on his cheek.

“We’ll be there in a minute,” Simon tells Bunce. She leaves but intentionally doesn’t completely shut the door. I sigh.

I move to get off the bed, but Simon stops me with a hand on my arm. I turn back towards him, and he swallows. “Before Penny tries to drag me off for the day, I wanted to tell you something.” I turn my body so that we’re sitting face-to-face on his bed.

**Simon**

I take a deep breath. “I’m not sure I ever actually said this aloud, but I’ve been feeling this way for a while.”

**Baz**

I brace myself for the blow. I put on a blank expression and sit up straight. Snow is about to break up with me. I can’t believe this. What did I do wrong? I have to stay strong and not show how much it hurts me. I won’t let him win.

**Simon**

I reach out to take his hand, but he pulls it away. I frown slightly.

**Baz**

He tries to hold my hand as he breaks the new, but I don’t let him. It would only bring comfort to him and hurt me more.

**Simon**

“I love you,” I say, but it comes out a whisper. I’m not sure if he heard me, though, because he just stares.

**Baz**

Wait. Did Simon Snow just say he loved me? I have really good hearing, but surely, I didn’t hear him right. “What?”

**Simon**

“I love you,” I say again, louder this time. I look down at the bed, my cheeks turning red. I’ve never told anyone that I loved them. Not even Agatha, and we dated for three years.

**Baz**

He looks down, embarrassed. I reach out and tilt his face up so that he’s looking at me again. I feel the dopey grin spread across my face as I say, “I love you, too, Simon.” The look on his face is so bright that I am reminded once again of the sun.

Snow’s wings spread out behind him and he tackles me down onto bed and kisses me. This kiss is hard and passionate. I push back with the same amount of excitement.

After a moment, I reluctantly push him off of me. “If we don’t go out there, Bunce will just keep coming back in here,” I say breathlessly. I watch his face as he thinks about this. It looks like he’s having a war with himself inside of his head. Finally, he nods and practically flies off of the bed. He turns to give me one more kiss before actually skipping out of the room.

Crowley, I’m in love with a dork. I smile. He’s my dork now, though. I hope he never stops being a dork, even if it does get annoying sometimes. “Carry on, Simon,” I whisper.

 


End file.
